


Fragile.

by iwritestony



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Protective!Derek, Werewolf!Stiles, mild violence, originally made demon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always preferred to be on the front line in the middle of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile.

There’s a hand at Stiles’ throat and all he can hear is a heartbeat pounding furiously in his head. It’s not his own heartbeat, but the sound of his mate’s behind him. He's charging full speed at the demon who clutched at him. The man slams Stiles into the nearest wall, the cement cracking under the weight of Stiles’ body and before Derek can get to him, Stiles is tossed, like a rag doll, across the room.

Derek snarls, and lunges at the man who just brutalized his mate, but the demon holds his hand up and stops Derek in his tracks. 

“You think you can stop me?” The man laughs, and Derek snaps his teeth at the force holding him back.

“Stiles!” Derek calls, looking over to the body lying limp on the floor.

The demon raises his hand, and Derek’s body levitates with it, holding him in place. 

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” The demon grins and twirls his finger so Derek is facing the opposite wall. “Not I,” he laughs again, but it is cut short by the sound of gurgling as blood rises up his throat, and down the corner of his mouth. 

“Well you should be, you son of a bitch.” Stiles growls as he digs his claws deeper into the back of the man and grips tight as he reaches around his heart and pulls. 

The demon lets out a loud shriek, and falls limp around Stiles' hand. As Stiles pulls his hand from the corpse, Derek drops from where he was, and just in time as Stiles catches the falling man.

Derek blinks at Stiles who grins back around his newly formed fangs, and it is the first time, outside of the full moon, that Derek has seen him like this, wolfed out. Stiles had never looked better despite the structural damage his body had done to the wall. There was some blood drying along his hairline but the wounds had already healed.

“You always underestimate me.” Stiles says, setting his mate down carefully. “I’m not as fragile as I was before, and even then I could always hold my own.”

Derek is silent as fangs fade back to blunt human teeth, facial hair returning to normal as claws retract. 

“I will never underestimate you again,” Derek replies softly, grabbing Stiles’ face in both of his hands as he leans in to press a rough kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles knows it’s a lie, Derek can’t help but be overprotective of his mate, but the sentiment is still there, and the kiss is well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I said I probably wouldn't write anymore Sterek, three fics later I might as well change my username all together.


End file.
